A method of performing a speed measurement for a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection in relevant technologies mainly includes: a method of obtaining an instantaneous value in a Round-Trip Time (RTT), a method of obtaining a moving average in a period, and a method of obtaining a maximum, a minimum and an average in a time window. The method of obtaining the instantaneous value in the RTT includes: determining a maximum from the number of bytes sent within each RTT and the number of bytes acknowledged within each RTT; and dividing the maximum by a time interval of the RTT, to obtain an instantaneous speed within the current RTT. The RTT is an important performance index in a computer network, and represents a total time delay starting from a transmitter's data transmission to the transmitter's reception of a confirmation from a receiver. The method of obtaining a moving average in a period includes: setting a movable window; performing speed measurement in the RTT of each transmission; determining a speed average in the whole movable window as a speed of the movable window; adjusting the starting point of the window as time goes on; moving forward one RTT each time; and computing successively. The method of obtaining a maximum, a minimum and an average in a time window includes: setting a time window; and calculating the speed maximum, the speed minimum and the speed average within the time window.
In a wide area network scenario, for reasons such as frequent speed changes and fluctuations, sudden rise and fall of bandwidth, and measurement delay, a speed measured by the above speed-measuring method deviates significantly away from a speed actually reached by the user, thereby causing a misjudgment phenomenon to other relevant adjustments, affecting a real data transmission speed, and reducing the user's experience.